


Was there a lifetime waiting for us, in a world where I was yours?

by stoisical



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Lifetime, M/M, SakuAtsu, Sakusa Kiyoomi-centric, miya atsumu - Freeform, pain that nobody asked for, sakusa kiyoomi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24535927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stoisical/pseuds/stoisical
Summary: "Are ya real?", Atsumu asked as he stared at Kiyoomi so much he might vanish if he even looked a second away."I'm sorry, it's not.", Kiyoomi said softly.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 84





	Was there a lifetime waiting for us, in a world where I was yours?

**Author's Note:**

> Read at your own risk. Lifetime by Ben&Ben inspired me to write this and it's all just for my self-indulgence. I felt like I just had to hahaha and before I knew it, this thing is all written. oh and pls be warned, this wasn't proofread.

Kiyoomi has lived thousands of lives. Centuries have passed. Reincarnation after reincarnation. Life after life.

But at the end of each lifetime, one thing is always the same. His love for Atsumu always ends.

Kiyoomi watched him from afar, fall in love with someone else, cry over someone else, married someone else, grew old with someone else.

If not those, Kiyoomi arrived too late, Atsumu's dead or he himself, died too soon.

Kiyoomi lived different lives, but their ones he dreaded and never wanted to experience ever again.

The lifetimes where he had to watched Atsumu die, or in a life where they never cross paths.

Kiyoomi wonders which is the greater hell.

Kiyoomi is always swept and dancing at the palms of Fate.

Lifetimes in which he ended with Wakatoshi and they play at the national team together and eventually grow old together. In a lifetime in which he ended up with Shinsuke and they have a mutual understanding in their philosophies and Kiyoomi dies first.

But now, Kiyoomi is content. He feels like he can now die and peacefully rest. He's okay dying knowing the person he searched lifetime after lifetime is now in her arms. It was a thousand years, but in the end, was with Atsumu, he's fine with going through another thousand years.

No tragedy, no deaths. Just Atsumu in his arms is enough.

Kiyoomi caught Atsumu staring right at him.

"Are ya real?", Atsumu asked as he stared at Kiyoomi so much he might vanish if he even looked a second away.

"I'm sorry, it's not.", Kiyoomi said softly.

Kiyoomi looked at Atsumu and thought that everything seems to surreal. This must be a dream, he thought. The sky was a beautiful blue, Atsumu walking along the sandy shore, smile bright and shining as the setting sun bids its farewell to the world.

Kiyoomi gets it now.

It was a beautiful dream, Atsumu in his arms before disappearing along with the setting sun. He needs to wake up and search for Atsumu in this lifetime.

. . .

The sun rises and its myriad colors painting the sky brought a smile and hope to the people already awake and getting ready for the day.

Atsumu wakes up from the sound of his blaring alarm. He groaned because of its irritating sound, but he needed to get up because he had a criminal proceeding in court today, and he can't be late. He was walking inside the courthouse when he saw a man with slicked jet-black curls, two moles above his right eyebrow, wearing a white coat. "Hmm, a doctor. He must be testifying in court for a case.", Atsumu thought as he was on his way to the courtroom where his proceeding will take place. As he was about to open the door, someone pulled his arm.

He stopped and looked at the person who kept him from going in. It was the man with the doctor's coat. Up close, Atsumu could clearly see the man's dark green eyes deeply staring at him, as if staring right into his soul. The man dropped his hold on Atsumu.

The man who stopped Atsumu was handsome as if the face of a god bestowed on a human. With a sad smile, he asked, "Do you remember me, 'Tsumu?"

Atsumu was frozen in his place. Did he even know this man in front of him? He looked at him, the curls of the man cast a little shadow on his head like the rays of the sun-kissed his face. He had a sad smiled with a tinge of hope as he looked at Atsumu.

The man looked like someone he has crossed paths with before. But Atsumu was a lawyer, his bread and butter were meeting with all kinds of people. But this man standing at him right now, those eyes, those curls, it reminds him of something... But what? Or where? A dream, perhaps?

"I'm sorry, but have we met before?", Atsumu kindly asked the man.

The man's smile disappeared and his eyes so glossy tears threatening to fall. Atsumu didn't hear the sound of the man's heart-shattering to smithereens.

"Atty. Miya!"

Atsumu looked to the direction of the sound of his name being called and looked back to where the man he was talking a few seconds ago.

"Oh, did I for-", and just like that the man in front of him a few moments ago is gone.

With no clue where the man had gone, he shrugged and went into the courtroom. He greeted his paralegal apologizing for the delay.

Yellow-orange hues. A setting sun. A beach. A paradise. A man with black hair who promised the stars and the meteorites.

Atsumu was trying to remember his recurring dream, there was always a silhouette of a man walking away. He would always run after the man, but every time he gets close, he wakes up.

. . . 

"Maybe in the next life, or the life after that, I'll wake up to a world where I am yours.", Kiyoomi whispered as he little droplets of tears cascaded down his face.


End file.
